Forgotten Memories of the Past
by KatherineDestavola
Summary: Just as she thought her life couldn't get any weirder... Amadora finds out that she isn't who she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't seem too long since Loki and I tried to conquer New York and disband the Avengers. It all went too fast to notice that Loki let his guard down and let the Avengers take him into custody again.

I watched in sadness and horror as my love walked across the grounds of Central Park, his wrists in shackles and a muzzle over his mouth, while being surrounded by Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, the two doctors, and Loki's brother, Thor who stood in front of him. I hid behind a tree in the darkness, tears welling up in my eyes as I heard a small clicking noise from where they all stood. I turned my head to look at the scene again as I saw the blue glow of the Tesseract. Dr. Erik Selvig picked up the blue cube out of metal case and placed it into a glass cylinder type of container. It was returning to Asgard. I couldn't let Loki leave but it would just be me against them all, but I knew I'd get him back, even if I had to do something to get there. I let out a long sad sigh as I watched as both Thor and Loki went up into the sky in a blue-green spiral of light.

As the Avengers and Selvig scattered to go wherever they wanted; I looked about the grounds in case anyone was watching my every movement, I got up and ran towards where Loki stood and crumpled to the ground on my knees. I covered my face with my hands and silently wept, knowing that I would have to try my hardest to find him. But just as I thought it could get any worse, I had remembered well overheard Coulson and Thor talking about Jane Foster, a mortal astrophysicist the God of Thunder loves. She currently was staying on a private island away from any danger as I remembered. I knew Thor would come back to see Jane again, and I would be waiting for him.

One year later…

Ever since the war happened between Loki and the Avengers last year, it seemed like the events never happened. Everyone had just forgotten even though there was still evidence lying around from the chaos.

As I walked down the sidewalk of Manhattan over to Central Park, I watched the different New York construction crews fix the streets and re-build the skyline buildings after my own destruction with my King this very day last year.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk and stopped in front of where Stark Tower stood; looking up at the top into the sky, remembering the Chitauri army coming through a portal that Loki was able to bring into the world. I smiled and looked about myself at all of the destruction we had made. But it all went to waste when Loki let his guard down. I knew about Hulk and what he could do but Loki could withstand being smashed. Well I thought he could. That's why we both lost and he was sent back to Asgard to face his justice. I just can't believe I wasn't there to help him face the Hulk.

I walked into Central Park over to where the spot I last saw my love being taken away. I looked over the scene and put my backpack of weapons to the side. I took a deep breath and stepped on the same spot where he stood, wiping the tears off my face, sniffling as New Yorkers walked past me looking at my face and fingers with a look of both horror and concern. I held up my hands and my eyes widened as red liquid ran down my fingers to the palms of my hands. I wiped my face with the back of my hands noticing that I forgot about being a vampire. Every time I cried, I cry blood.

I always remembered and felt human but I wasn't anymore. I no longer had anyone, anyone to comfort me or keep me from dying. Which I've felt like doing all my life now but ever since I met Loki. The thought of leaving Earth while he was around me, just disappeared along with feeling alone. I just couldn't let him leave me like this.

I licked my fingers of my blood, looking up into the sky taking in the sunlight. I knew what I would have to do, I had to find Jane and quickly. I ran back over to where I was just a few moments ago, picking up my backpack, opening the big opening. I peered into the backpack, checking to see if my sai and bullwhip weapons were still in there. I smiled in relief to see that they were and zipped up the backpack's pocket again.

I shook my head to disperse the memory of losing to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. That was the past; my future is calling for me and he was in Asgard, waiting. Yet as though the year passed, I was able to hone my powers and abilities on my own and master them. Now it's time for me to go find Jane…

I put my backpack over my shoulders and buckled it around my waist; bending my knees I rearranged my molecules to phase through objects. I started to run at my vampire super speed through people and buildings, papers and startled groans circled around me as I ran through them stopping at the Manhattan Cruise Terminal. I recognized this place. I was here going on a cruise with my family a few years ago. I looked about the people walking up the gangplanks onto the ships. I smiled in delight, returning my molecules to normal; I could catch a ride on the ship but had a second thought knowing that it would take too long to get where I needed to go.

I looked down at the water, swallowing. The only person I knew who could do this was the one other God I believed in but even he didn't walk far on water. I gulped and slowly put my leather booted foot on the water, hoping it wouldn't fall right through into the water. Just as I was about to fully step on it, I heard scuffing of shoes against the concrete and a guard rounded the corner of one of ships I was standing beside. I jumped onto the water, not falling through and hid on the other side of the massive ship.

I looked up at the side of the ship and read that it was the '_Norwegian Spirit_', the same ship I was on in the past few years. I smiled in remembrance of that week with my grandparents and parents. I had fun with them, although I can never go back and see them again. Well not without someone who can keep me calm from attacking them.

I suddenly snapped back into reality, feeling like I got hit hard on the head. I needed to focus on what I needed to do to get my love back. I turned outward to face the Hudson River, looking up into the sky to see many seagulls fly by along with an airplane high in the clouds. My newfound eyesight helped me see everything perfectly as I could see down the river to see Lady Liberty on Liberty Island. My senses took me over and I ran, without noticing I did, over to Liberty Island. I looked up at Lady Liberty, a half smile on my face. My first time seeing the Statue of Liberty up close on a journey I thought would never happen. Not up until now in my life of loving Loki. He brought out the best in me and activated my powers.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and thought of where Coulson said SHIELD sent Jane Foster. I suddenly felt a large whoosh of air consume my body, my eyes opening to see that I was standing on the beach of an island I have never seen before. I looked behind myself to see that there were a few waves crashing against each other. I had just run across water from New York to what seemed like an uncharted island to my own knowledge.

I looked down at myself, checking my clothes. They were unmoved as if it never happened. I turned back around, feeling my backpack move about my shoulders to the island, looking about the skyline, finally noticing a large telescope. I had found where they sent her. I kept my eyes open and ran through the lush forest of trees, bushes and animals, zigzagging side to side of any trees in the process.

I stopped in front of the fence of the high security observatory, watching the guards do their rounds. I unclasped the buckle around my waist and slowly took off my backpack, the sclera and irises of my eyes changing into a black colour with a blue moon and star in the iris. The tips of my nails slightly extending and sharpening at the quickest pace I have ever seen. I bent down, placing my backpack on the ground, unzipping the main compartment, grabbing the handles of my silver bullwhips, cracking them around my upper body the whips going around my shoulders and underarms. I picked up my sai by their handles and gripped them tightly, putting them baton facing to the ground in the sheaths of my newly acquired leather leg bands on each leg.

My mouth opened in a full mouth smile, feeling the incisors opposite of my front teeth and canines began to extend at the base gaining sharp tips. I was in my agitated vampire state, which is who I really am or turned into.

I looked up at the tall fence, smiling, playing out a scene of what would happen when I'd climb over it. I nodded at my own thinking and proceeded to climb up the chain-link fence quickly but fluidly, flipping over the wired top, landing on my knee, flipping my long hair back. I looked around about myself, seeing a woman with medium long hair walking past one of the guard towers into the observatory building. I sniffed the air catching the scent of her as I walked through the property, making my molecules and weapons rearrange. I went through every strategic thought in my brain, thinking off all the ways to get inside, until I thought of appearing inside the observatory from underneath the floor.

Next thing I knew I was coming up out of the ground, finally noticing that I wasn't the only one there in the hallway. I stared about myself at all of the S.H.I.E.L.D personnel in their garbs of bulletproof vests, belts of different types of guns and their ammo. Just then I heard the sound of soft leather heels clicking against the tiled floor. The two S.H.I.E.L.D personnel in front of me stepped aside to reveal the last person I thought I'd never see until I died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Surprised to see me, Amadora?" Agent Coulson asked me as my eyes widened as I looked him over. It was if he had never died. He wore the exact same suit I saw him in a year ago.

I swallowed at my newfound discovery and shook my head to return to normal, looking into his brown eyes with my black. "Actually… No not at all." I smiled, showing my four vampire fangs. "Phil." I said and nodded my head at him.

After being with Loki for the past year, I learned to hide my emotions or well turn them into something else to change the playing field.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you, Amadora." Phil told me as he also looked me over.

"And I see that you haven't changed at all." I said through gritted teeth.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing here?" Phil asked as he walked towards me. A quiet growl escaped my throat as I watched his movements.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" I said and returned to normal, my molecules solidifying again as my fangs retracted and eyes turned brown. "I was just coming back to the light side is all." I added as Phil cocked his head to the side in question. I put my hands up in reply, reaching to pull my weapons off my body, putting them on the ground in front of me, trying to show Agent Phil Coulson I meant no harm. "See?" I said and put my hands behind my back to allow one S.H.I.E.L.D. guard put what felt like shackles tightly around my wrists.

Coulson bent down to pick up my bullwhips and sai, admiring them while standing back up. "Where did you get these most intricate weapons?" He asked me and I had to smile. If only he knew…

"Those sai I got from my first few days of being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D." I said to him. "Remember those days?"

He gave the two sai to one S.H.I.E.L.D guard and gawked at the silver bullwhips. "And these?" he asked me.

I smiled in reply, knowing that neither Dr. Erik Selvig nor Clint Barton would ever remember what they had just given me. Only Loki and I would. "I actually constructed those bullwhips myself." I added also admiring my weapons.

Phil looked at me, "I knew you were smart but not that smart." He said to me starting to walk forward down the long hallway.

I laughed heartedly. "Gee. Thanks." I already knew I was so smart yet so clever from being with Loki.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent behind me took hold of my arm and led me forward to follow Agent Coulson. "Why did he have to shackle me, Phil?" I asked, acting like I was scared. "I'm not going to do anything bad or dark. I've changed."

"You say you've changed." He told me as he placed his thumb over a thumbprint scanner and put his eye in front of a retina scanner as well. "But we just want to make sure as to why you've physically changed." The thick metal door slid open to reveal an open room, filled with various types of computers and S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel manning the monitors. There was a cell in the middle of the room, empty of anyone or anything. A look of panic crossed my face but never left as Coulson and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent push me towards the door of the cell.

Coulson stepped behind me, unclasping the locks off the shackles on my wrists, letting them fall to the floor behind me. He reached over to open the cell and I stepped inside, looking about myself finally realizing that the cell looked exactly like the one that was on the Helicarrier last year. The one Loki was in.

Suddenly tears started to fall down my face and I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I never knew how much I needed him here with me. I felt empty inside, like I had nothing to fight for any longer. I missed him like I needed air to live. He understood me like I understood him. I thought of when I was alone most of my life and how he changed it in a blink of an eye. I fell to my side and curled up into a ball tightly. All I wanted to be spared of this heartbreak, of any emotion. I didn't want to feel anymore. My chest started to heave at the thought of my older sister betraying me. My fangs extended and the tips of my fingernails sharpened. I didn't care if anyone would be watching me; I just wanted to be alone. I lifted up my left arm and began digging my index fingernail into my skin, tearing it apart, blood dripping down my face and arm to the floor.

As I laid there in the pool of my blood, I felt my energy leaving me; I heard a knock on the cell's glass. I sat up weakly to look around, it was dark in the big room and I couldn't hear any murmuring of the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel who were working on the computers. There was only one bright white light shining on the cell. I thought I was in the afterlife, not quite in heaven just in the middle. I moved to sit up on my knees, looking at my arms seeing a long 5" scar running from my wrist to my lower arm. I wanted to cry but no tears of blood fell. I knew I was unconscious from too much blood loss.

Just then there was another knock on the cell and I looked up, my face covered with sadness but started to light up once I saw the one person I thought I'd never see again. It was Loki who was knocking on the glass; I got right up onto my feet and walked up to the glass, a wide smile playing across my face.

"I'm so glad to see you." I said while fighting back tears. "You don't know how hard it is to be without you for so long."

He smiled at me and said, "I know."

I looked down in disappointment, "I've been so alone without you."

"And I, you." I heard him say as my smile widened, a bright toothed smile with my fangs showing. I rearranged my molecules to phase through the glass to stand in front of Loki. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me but I just hung my head low.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to get you back before you were taken back to Asgard." I said, quietly but he just sighed. I closed my eyes still fighting back tears but felt a wisp of cold air over my head. I lifted my head up to see that he was trying to lift up my chin.

"I should've known that you wouldn't be here physically." I said to him.

He chuckled at me, "I'm in Asgard doing my time in 'prison' as you Midgardians call it." I nodded in response, keeping my mouth shut to prevent any noise escaping my lips.

"But I needed to come see you, my sweet." I heard him say and I smiled. He truly did love me as much as I loved him.

"How are you even here with me anyway?" I asked him with a quizzical look on my face.

"You never noticed or did your research before have you?" He told me but I shook my head, rubbing the back of my neck, quietly laughing at myself.

"I should've noticed or done that huh?" I said to him, falling to my knees, waiting to be punished for not being as smart as I was.

"My dear, look at me." He said to me. I did what I was told and looked up at him, watching in amazement as his image began to glow gold and go fuzzy like a TV signal went down.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before."

He chuckled again and said, "I am something you've never seen before, someone that understands me like you do."

I smiled again and said, "As long as I got to see you again is all that matters to me."

"I love you my dear Amadora." He said to me in a quiet voice but added, "But I want the best for you so you should stay on Midgard and not try to come for me."

I shook my head vigorously, "No, I can't live without you." I said loudly. "I finally found someone who can comfort me when I never had anyone like that before." I got up onto my feet again and stood in front of him, trying to keep myself from hugging his illusion, knowing that I can't feel his touch. "I love you with my entire heart and being and I would do anything to get you back."

"You are very stubborn you know that?" He said to me with a smile. "But you have fire and ice running through your veins and I like that about you."

I felt my cheeks turn a bright red and said, "You've actually turned me into this but thank you."

He smiled, starting to speak, but I didn't hear his smooth as velvet yet with a touch of poison in each word voice. I heard someone else's gruff yet serious voice and it was telling me to wake up. Wake up? No! I don't want to! But as I was being woken up, I saw Loki's illusion begin to fade away. I reached out to touch his face but when I tried to touch it, it felt like dust. I screamed no to be screaming out loud out of my dream.

"No! Loki!" I continued to scream, startling myself into consciousness. I awoke to see Director Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson standing over me. My eyes widened to see them, swallowing as I sat up, looking around at my surroundings.

"What was that about?" Fury asked me. "Did something happen?"

I nodded trying to find my voice, "I just had a nightmare." I shook my head like I wanted the 'horrible nightmare' to leave my head.

"What's with all this blood?" Coulson asked me in a sort of concerned voice. I raised my eyebrow and looked down at my clothing to see it covered in blood and the puddle. I really _had _done that to myself.

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I must've done it when I was unconscious. But that's just a thought."

"Yeah well..." Agent Coulson began to say as Fury spoke over him.

"You should've called for help, Amadora." He said with a voice of concern. "And now that you're back… You still have the chance to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. again."

"Yes Director Fury but can I at least think about returning?" I said and nodded, looking down at my bloody leather ensemble that I had never taken off since Loki had put it on me when I was asleep. It was a constant reminder of what he was to me, someone worth fighting for. "So I guess I'll be looking like this for a little while longer?" Both Director Fury and Agent Coulson nodded in unison at my question and I just sighed in exasperation.

"Can I at least get some privacy for a while?" I asked in an expecting tone. They looked at each other and left me alone in the cell, walking out of the room. I continued to sit on the cell floor, watching every S.H.I.E.L.D personnel run around attending to the computers again like nothing changed. I stood up on my feet and sat on the bench across from where I stood, propping my leg up on top of my other leg, laying my head back against the glass. I took a deep breath and used my vampire hearing to listen in on some conversation when I heard a familiar slightly accented grumble of a voice. I lifted my head up and turned it towards a computer monitor that showed a surveillance camera of a room in some other part of the observatory. I saw with my vampire sight that Dr. Erik Selvig was in the room alongside a woman with curly dark brown hair and glasses and another woman with medium long hair.

I smiled a bright smile, I knew if I listened in to any conservation I would find her quickly. I finally noticed what Selvig was doing while he was talking to the women; he was scanning my sai and bullwhip weapons. 'So that's where they went, thanks for letting me know," I thought to myself.

"Whose weapons are these anyway?" I heard a squeaky but sarcastic voice say through the hum of the mechanical scanner.

"How would I know Darcy?" I heard a soft yet higher voice than Darcy's.

"Jane, don't get snippy." Selvig said to Jane in a scolding voice as he was scanning my sai. "I've actually seen these weapons before." Jane and Darcy looked at Erik awaiting an answer.

"I saw a picture of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents here." He admitted out loud. He remembered me, which is surprising.

"And?" Darcy asked with suspicion in her voice.

"What is his or hers name?" Jane also asked in anxiousness.

"Her name is…" Erik started to say as Agent Phil Coulson walked in.

"Amadora Destavola." Phil said to finish Erik's sentence. "She disappeared off our radar for a while but now she's back."

"That's an interesting name she has." Darcy said unexpectedly. "Do you know the origin?" She asked Phil.

Jane turned to look at her with her arms crossed. "Darcy…?"

"Sorry. It just sounded familiar is all." Darcy admitted, looking down.

"Why are you in here Agent Coulson?" Erik said out of the blue.

"Oh. Just checking on what her weapons are made of." Phil said as he touched the button of my sai, waiting a while to see what would happen.

"These sai were specially made for her." Erik admitted. "Only she can activate them."

"Then why would she just let me take them away from her without fighting back?" Phil asked to himself a bit too loudly.

"I wouldn't know." Erik said in answer.

"Well I guess Darcy and I will leave to clear our heads." Jane said turning towards the door, leaving Darcy in the room with Phil and Erik.

"See you guys later." Darcy said, walking out of the room.

I smiled, putting the entire top of my head back against the glass. That wouldn't be the last time I see them. I got up onto my feet and stretched, cracking my neck, back, fingers and toes, walking throughout the perimeter of the cell, thinking of how to get out. Phasing would be too easy for them to block my escape. I need an extravagant escape, to show that nothing can contain me.

I took a deep breath, sitting in the middle of the cell, crossing my legs, putting my arms on my legs and closed my eyes, taking in more slow deep breaths beginning to meditate. Yet I still heard everything that was going around me like a wave of sound; the clicking of buttons on the equipment and different footsteps throughout the room. I felt my heart rate and breathing start to slow down and heard more beeping from across the room. Who knew they could keep an eye on me without watching me.

I took in more deep breaths, hearing soft leather heels clicking over to the cell and a knock on the glass, disturbing my meditation. I squeezed my eyes shut, making my hands into fists as I heard a concise and short voice asking me if I was okay. The person kept knocking on the glass, making me agitated, my fangs starting to extend and my eyes turning black with the blue stars and moons in the irises. No one should disturb someone when they meditate unless they want to get yelled at, but in my own terms I'd smack them upside the head.

"Amadora?" I heard the voice say in a muffle. "Are you okay?"

My eyes flew open and I began to stand up slowly, my hands still in fists, black energy surrounding my body. Just as the voice began to get louder as the person was about to open the cell door and talk to me, I opened my arms and caused the energy around me to become a force field. I smiled as I saw Coulson's face of fear and amazement, showing my four vampire fangs in a menacing smile. I clapped my hands together creating a shockwave, causing the force field to open up and start to crack the glass of the cell. The glass shattered and flew into everything in the room, killing most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and personnel but only one agent stayed standing and alive, Agent Coulson.

I smiled evilly as I looked over all of the destruction I had just made. '_That was for you, my love._' I thought to myself while walking off the platform that once was the cell, stepping on the glass, hearing little crunches and low groans of the different agents. I closed my eyes in satisfaction and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of blood, my upper lip curling up in a snarl. My eyes opened, looking around at all of the agents with glass sticking out of their bodies. I could sense that a few wouldn't make it to the next day so might as well take it into my own hands and by hands I mean something else.

I walked over to one of the agents who had a piece of glass sticking out of his side and looked down at him as he looked up at me, a surprised but scared look on his face, his eyes pleading in helplessness.

"Please don't do this!" the man pleaded, curling into the fetal position, his hands covering his glassed wound.

I bent down to him not caring if anyone watched, my instincts were taking me over. I opened my mouth and licked my fangs, bending my head towards his neck, taking in another deep breath. I heard a gun cock behind me as I scratched the tips of my fangs against the scientist's neck, smiling and begun to pierce through his skin, breaking a vein. The man screamed in pain and the whole room gasped while I sucked the blood out of his body making him go limp against me. Just as I lifted my head up, licking my lips and fangs of blood, I felt the gun press against the back of my head.

I chuckled, "Nice to see you too Natasha." I said, beginning to stand up, my back to her still.

"I saw what you did." Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow said behind me, digging the gun's barrel into my head. "Why did you do all of this anyway? You were so nice and kind. What happened to you?"

I laughed again, "I only have one reason to do all of this…" I turned around so quickly with my vampire super speed; I knocked her arm down and wrapped my hand around her throat, squeezing my grip around it slightly. Natasha dropped her gun and her hands went up to my own, trying to pry my fingers off. I smiled showing my fangs, squeezing a bit tighter. "The one person I care about more than a pity Midgardian life like yours." I growled in her face, making her shudder slightly. I knew she was tough, but I could crack her shell. Although now's not the time to deal with her. I heard the same hissing and humming sound in my own ears like I did before, my vampire instincts really were taking me over.

I stared into Natasha's eyes, making her go limp, "Listen to me very carefully…" I said to her in a whisper as her head began to tilt to the left. "You won't tell Jane I came for her…" She nodded slowly in my glamour trance. "Now… before I let you out of my trance and let you go like I never did anything… where is the nearest clothing store? I need clean clothes…" I loosened my grip around her throat to let her speak.

"There's actually one close to here," Natasha said to me in the mesmerized voice I came to know every time I glamoured someone.

I nodded in response, taking my hand away from her throat altogether, pulling away, running over to the wall at super speed, my molecules rearranging, going straight through the wall, into the hallway. I looked around for any other agents or personnel walking through the dimly lit hall. I listened closely for the sound of Selvig's voice and found him where I had left him, in the room still trying to figure out who gave me the weapons I possess. I smiled, if only he knew that he was one of the people who made them for me.

I ran through the wall into the room where Selvig stood, returning to normal, also admiring my own weapons, touching the tip of my sai, creating a small cut on my finger.

"Nice to see you again, Erik." I said quietly, looking at a bit of my blood trickle down my finger, the cut healing quickly. He spun around startled from the sound of my voice.

"Amadora…!" Erik exclaimed, his hand over his heart like he was trying to stop it from beating so fast. "Don't scare me like that…!"

I smiled, "Sorry about that…" I looked up at him, "What are you trying to figure out about my weapons?" I asked nicely, knowing that he wouldn't cause me no harm nor I, him.

"Well…" Erik began saying while rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at them, "it feels like I've seen these sai before…"

I chuckled slightly, "Seen them where might I ask?"

"I saw them in a book I read a little while back…" he blinked a few times, looking at me carefully and added, "one of the ladies I saw looked exactly like you, Amadora…"

My eyes grew wide for a few seconds but turned back into a squint.

"Maybe you really just thought you saw me in the book, Erik." I said as I walked up to him, staring in his eyes, "now… where is this book?" I asked.

He just shrugged and said, "I don't know, Amadora. I haven't seen it since then."

I sighed heavily, "Okay, I get it." I turned my body to the table and leaned my hands against it. This made no sense, how come I don't remember posing for anything in a book? I hung my head low trying to think as to why I never knew about this. I shook my head to snap back into reality. Once I got Loki back I can figure this all out but in the meantime…

I looked over at Erik, "Can I have these back now?" I asked politely while looking my weapons over.

"Sure you can, Amadora." Erik replied, "Just don't lose these. I'd like to test them some more to see what they're made of."

I nodded, slightly chuckling, "of course Erik." You'd be surprised of what they're made of sooner or later.

I grabbed my two sai by the handles and tucked them inside my armbands, grabbing the handles of my bullwhips, cracking them around my shoulders and underarms.

I turned my head to Erik to see him staring at me wide-eyed, "What?" I asked.

"What happened to you in the past few months, Amadora?"

I laughed, "I'm the way I usually am." I lied then nodded at him, "thanks for giving these back." I slightly smiled, turning towards the wall, my back to him, making my molecules rearrange again, running through the walls into the yard of the complex.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't hear any sirens bellowing or yelling of orders. My glamour must've worked, the more human blood I had inside me the more powerful I got, including Loki within my heart I can never be stopped.

I ran through the chain linked fence into the forest, stopping at a tree, leaning against it to catch my breath. I had lost a lot of blood a few hours prior to my escape and I shouldn't have used my powers too quickly now that Loki isn't here to protect me from any harm. It was time to act Midgardian, who got caught in an explosion as to tell other humans why I'm all bloody.

I slid down the tree trunk and sat on the ground, laying my head back, trying to keep my adrenaline down. Who knew being a vampire would be so hard but more like exhausting. I shouldn't be so tired, human blood makes us stronger. It's a bit weird why it's only happened to me, well that I know of. I'm the only vampire I know. I closed my eyes, a few stray bloody tears falling. I wish Loki was here to help me more. Sometimes I wish he left me with more knowledge of what to do without him.

Just then I heard a faint hissing sound coming from the edge of the forest, I turned towards the sound and got up walking forward as it inched towards me getting louder and louder. I had to cover my ears with my hands as it became a piercing shriek. I screamed and fell to my knees in pain, feeling a dark energy wrap around me causing my ears to bleed. I felt the dark energy begin to lift me up into the air as I laid limp but still aware of what was happening. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and felt a whoosh of cold air against my skin.

Reopening my eyes, I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. I realized that I was in a small town, with not many people in sight as it come to be, in front a clothing store. Who knew I needed new clothes? More importantly, what the heck brought me here? The last thing I remember was being lifted into the air by something. I jolted upward onto my feet, my fingernail tips becoming sharper, a quiet growl escaping my throat as I looked around and listened closely. I felt the same whoosh of cold air across my skin and I stood up straight as more air went around me.

"Is that you, Loki?" I asked in a whisper. I heard a chuckle in the air and I raised my eyebrow.

"You need to get to him." I heard a mysterious voice from the wind say to me.

"Who? Who are you?" I asked in a quiet growl.

"Amadora, I am one of your ancestors." The voice said.

"You are?" I asked with a bit of suspicion in my voice.

"Yes." I heard the voice hiss to me.

"How do I know if you're not lying to me?"

The voice laughed, "You wouldn't have gotten here without me."

I cocked my head to the right in thought and nodded. "I guess that is true."

"And I noticed that you needed some help and new clothes." I saw that the dark energy became a black figure in my shadow and pointed to the store. "You'll find what you need inside."

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

"I'll see you again." The voice told me and disappeared, leaving my normal shadow behind.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the store, walking inside, getting hit with the smell of cow hide and tanning. I looked about the store to see different leather jackets, pants, boots and cloaks and a wide smile spread across my face. How did the voice of my ancestor know that this is my kind of store? I shrugged and walked around the store choosing out specific clothing to try on. Although I could sense no one was around, I did feel a presence watching my every move then I heard another hissing sound coming towards an aisle of leather tops. I walked towards the hissing as it became quiet as I came closer to a top on a hanger.

I stopped in front of the top in the aisle and took it off the rack, admiring it. It was an over the shoulder strapped leather corset with a few zipper detailing and to my surprise it was in my size. I looked down at my leather pants and realized it was a bloody as my leather top and groaned. Oh, great, might as well look around more. I put the leather top on my arm and continued to look around for anything else I might need. I walked down another aisle of leather pants and searched for the right size for me. I stopped in front of a pair of pants that looked promising, and it also had zippers as the front and back pockets. My mouth became a bright white smile but turned into a frown as I heard the soft click of heels against the tiled floor.

I sighed and looked over at whoever stepped behind me, "Would you like me to put these in a dressing room for you?" the young clerk asked me.

I simply nodded and replied, "Yes please," as the young girl grabbed my articles of clothing from my possession while looking me up and down with a face of slight disgust and worry.

I gave her a small smile, "It's just ketchup, don't worry." Loki taught me to lie. Well he didn't teach me but I guess I learned it from him and the time we spent together in the past year. She nodded at me and continued to place the clothing in the dressing room. I walked into the dressing room and started to shrug my other leather ensemble off my body in a timely fashion and put them aside. I began to pull on my leather pants and they came to a stop at my lower stomach. They were a great fit to my amazement. I guess I haven't eaten human food in a while since I was technically "turned" a year and a half ago so technically I was as skinny as I was cute, which was very little; although Loki liked me nonetheless.

I reached over and unzipped the leather corset, putting the shoulder strap around my neck as it showed on the hanger, rezipping it in the process. I stretched my arms up into the air and heard the leather creak slightly as it stretched around me. I felt the soft fabric against my bare skin as I bent forward to see if it would move with my body movements and it did. I unlatched the door of the dressing room and stepped out into the store, hearing two very distinct voices. I looked to the front of the store and there stood a young boy with short blonde hair and glasses, and a young girl also with glasses but brown hair. I looked a bit closer at the young boy and he surprising looked familiar to me. The corners of my mouth went into a mischievous smile. Oh how sweet. My ex-boyfriend brought his new girlfriend to a store like this. If only he knew that I was here to ruin his fun.

My ex led his girlfriend around the store looking for some things that disgusted me to think of. Too bad he never knew I'd be the girl who could wear something like this before. I smiled again, taking in the smell of the store. I began to remember his cologne and my vampire fangs grew out a little. Revenge is quite sweet for someone who's been through as much hurt as I have. And the only one who can fix my broken and poorly stitched heart was in Asgard, awaiting my arrival. I shook my head of my past memories and walked about the store again to the wall of boots.

The next few minutes trying on high heeled boots were very tiring. Who knew I'd be hating this of all things? I thought I wouldn't since I liked shopping for boots a few years back. But this time, it took forever to find the right ones. I was surprised none of them fit right or didn't feel good walking in. My time here wore on until I came across a pair of boots I have never seen before. I took both of the boots off the shelf and put them on. They were up to the height of my knees, black fabric and leather wrapping around the boots and my legs with two buckles one at the top and bottom before the heel and I stood at about six feet. I was taller than I thought could ever happen. I shrugged and walked about the store to see how they felt.

Just then I heard a squeal coming from my ex's girlfriend. Oh joy. She found something both he and herself would enjoy. I rolled my eyes and made a disgusted face, I was really thankful he broke up with me before I would find out about this affair as I would call it once he got to college in the fall. I looked about the store once again to find something that would make my appearance in Asgard a bit more unforeseen by the great Heimdall as I read in Norse Mythology books. I dashed over to it before the new girlfriend did and wrapped it around my body, clipping it at the base of my neck and it also had a hood which was great news to me. It was great to conceal me and my weapons from any unwanted guests.

I looked about the store again to see the young clerk put up something that looked like bullwhips and long knives. How come I never realized that I had left them lying in my dressing room? I sighed and walked up to the young clerk, looking down at her from my towering height now.

"Excuse me?" I asked her as she turned to look up at me. "Those are actually mine." I told her.

"Oh, pardon me. I thought these had just come in." She said to me as she reached out to retrieve them again but one of my bullwhips was snatched from her hands. She whirled to see the new girlfriend holding it in sort of a too mature looking way turning to her boyfriend as he smirked in satisfaction. I kept my mouth shut, trying to keep myself from gagging in revulsion.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Instead of thinking of naughty things to do with that." I glared at the girl, my fangs extending more. "Give it back to me." I said in a menacing snarl. The new girlfriend's face was struck with fear as she backed up to her boyfriend, my ex. I smiled showing my fangs. "What a nice pleasure it is to see you, Andrew."

"Amadora?" He said, his voice was also filled with fear and a bit of friendliness filled the empty holes. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I nodded and said, "It's been too long." I looked at his girlfriend again, "Seems like you have a new toy." I added with a hint of poison in my voice and an evil and angry look in my eyes. He was quick in finding someone new.

Andrew's new girlfriend looked at him and then me, "You were his before me, huh?" She laughed, "Didn't get very far right?" She said to me. I smiled at her.

"Since you think you'd get very far with something like," I said to her and pointed at the bullwhip, "those, you don't know what it's capable of unfortunately."

"What do you know about whips, Amadora?" Andrew asked me with a bit of astonishment in his voice at my sudden smartness.

I laughed, "Oh. A lot more then you pegged me for, my sweet." I said, hissing the s. I grabbed for my other bullwhip and just as my palm hit the handle, the black lasers began encircling the silver of the whips. Andrew, his girlfriend and the young clerk all gaped at me; their faces went as white as a sheet. I smiled at their expressions. "Lots has happened in the past few months we were apart," I looked at his girlfriend again, "As I can see by her hanging around and as you can see my appearance without you has changed dramatically and so has my love for you too."

"I can see that." Andrew said as his mouth turned into a frown. I smiled a triumphant smile, knowing that I had one the battle of jealousy. The one who should be jealous is both he and his girlfriend.

"Andrew!" His girlfriend called out to him. "You're not jealous, are you?" the girl stepped in front of him, trying to gain his attention and placed her hand on his chest, looking up at him.

I smiled as she didn't gain his reaction. "You both should be. I found someone who cares about me more than anyone has and I'm proud to call him my King." I walked up to the girl and grabbed my bullwhip out of her hand while she was distracted. She jumped back at my sudden movement and scowled at me. "Really? There's no point in trying to get through to me, you stupid Midgardian." I said to her and her jaw dropped but regained her composure.

"So, who is your newfound love?" She asked me in suspicion.

I smiled at the thought of Loki in his golden regalia, standing above all of the Midgardians. "He will never be yours but if you insist." I walked over to the television and turned to one of the news stations as they were talking about how New York was still being repaired from a year ago and a video of Loki and I both taking care of Iron Man and Thor together.

"Him?!" She yelled at me. "He killed my parents!" She came towards me in a menacing manner.

I laughed in response and said, "Serves them right to have a girl like you living in their somewhat shadow."

The girl's hand turned into a fist and threw it towards my face but as it came towards me in the last possible milliseconds I caught her fist with my own hand, pulling her arm to put her back to me, locking her arm behind her and she screamed in pain as Andrew watched in amazement. He liked what he saw but did that concern me? Hell no it didn't. I bent my head to the girl's neck, taking in her strong heartbeat as it bet faster in fear.

"Now who's the jealous one, Natalie?" I told her and pushed her toward Andrew and he caught her, still watching my every move.

I turned to the young clerk who watched the entire escapade as her face was filled with fear. I shook my head at her and said, "I won't hurt you, unless you do or did something you shouldn't have." I grabbed for my sai weapons and stuck them in my armbands underneath my cloak and pressed the button on my bullwhips to cancel out the lasers that have encircled them. "Now if you could please put the payment of these clothes on someone called Lykaios Zane's tab, it would be greatly appreciated." I said to the clerk again and left the store, satisfied with my actions I had enough adrenaline to run back to the observatory on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped in front of the observatory and to my amazement I could see Jane and Darcy walking out the door. They were discussing something about astrophysics so I couldn't care less. But just as I was going to follow them, I saw Erik run up to them out of breath. He had begun to say something else when I heard a whirl of air coming from the sky in a sign of exasperation I blew out air. I knew he was coming from the get go. I took action and ran behind a wall, rearranging my molecules to phase through the wall, being as quiet and stealthy as I could, I walked over to where Jane was standing and into her body.

It felt really weird to be in someone else's body but I got used to it right away. Although I was very surprised that my weapons and various other things were still with me while I was inside Jane's body. It turned out that she was my vessel but she could control herself and so could I. I could control Jane on my own but I just chose to have her keep control of her own body and just stood there as an organism that wouldn't affect her.

Just then, I heard what sounded like a train coming down a railway tunnel with the wind whipping around combining warm and cold air into my face, well Jane's face. A sudden tornado from the sky came to the ground and spawned a figure of a man in a red cape holding a hammer in front of me. I recognized him right away, well who wouldn't? He just came down from the sky in a tornado that landed in the middle of a compound without destroying anything in its path.

Thor stood in front of Jane as I watched him walk a little closer to where she stood.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Jane said to him.

"I gave you my word, that I would return." Thor said to Jane.

I was forced to smile along with her as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close into his body. I wanted to struggle against him but it would just give my presence away. I sighed and went along with it. Jane placed her hand on Thor's chest so I had to do the same as he looked up and so did she. Wind began whipping around us as it did before but what I didn't see was the spectacular colours of a rainbow mixing in with the wind then we both began to lift up into the air, the tornado taking us above the clouds, finally landing in a gigantic glorious gold spherical room. In that moment I took control of Jane's movements and chose to pull away from Thor and looked about the Bifrost in awe as it consisted of lightning hitting four big activators.

"Wow…" I said as my jaw dropped in wonder still staring about the room coming to a stop as a person pulled out a big sword of a pedestal. The light reflecting off the golden twin peaks of the helm, broadened shoulder spaulders and chest plate of a brilliant luster with corresponding braces upon his wrists atop deep, dusty shaded leather of the finest quality. He gripped the hilt of the sword as it matched the man's helm, placing in front of him, waiting for something. I swallowed instinctively as I lost control of Jane's movements so she could do whatever she wants.

Thor walked up to me and stood beside me as he nodded at the man. "Thank you for your assistance, Heimdall."

He nodded once and turned to walk towards a big opening in the spherical room. Thor grabbed me around the waist again and led me to the opening, standing beside Heimdall to see the spectacular architecture of Asgard. I glanced down at my feet to see a rainbow coloured crystal like bridge leading to the palace. I felt something nudging my head as I lifted my head up to see a beautiful brown horse in front of me and I felt my spirit inside of Jane's body smile brightly as Jane jumped back an inch, startled. I mentally laughed at her movement and took control of her again and stroked the horse's head and neck, kissing his nose. I put my left foot in the stirrup and swung my right leg over the seat and sat down, patting the horse's neck in a comforting way.

Thor looked over at me and smiled, "I never pegged you to be an animal person."

I chuckled, "You don't know a lot about me." Which was in all of its integrity true, I was in Jane's body and controlling her. I smiled as the horse went on his hind legs and kicked out his front legs. "Race you there?" I pushed my heels into the horse's sides and clicked my tongue as he rushed forward in a gallop towards the palace. "C'mon boy!" I encouraged my horse as he ran faster, my hair whipping behind me. As we got closer to the palace I could hear the click of soft leather heels walking around in secluded place. I pulled back on the reins as my horse slowed down to canter then a halt at the palace. I got off my horse, patting his neck to his face, kissing his nose.

"Rest now…" I said to the horse as I heard another horse's hooves hit the bridge coming towards us.

Thor laughed as his horse slowed down to a halt beside mine. "I let you win."

I smiled and walked towards him as I lost control of Jane's movements again, letting her know that she got here and doesn't need to ask questions.

Jane looked up at him, "It's so beautiful here."

Thor looked down at her and smiled, "Wait until you see the inside." He pulled her close to his body and hovered above her head. Jane lifted her head up to kiss his lips so I had to reluctantly kiss him back. I really, really wanted to push him back but it would blow my cover. Thor pulled away from the kiss and my spirit let out a sigh of exasperation. I can't take any more of this!

"I'll be back in a second." I heard Thor say and left Jane alone.

Thank God! Pun totally intended. I rearranged my molecules and stepped out of Jane's body, correcting my black cloak. I ran behind a pillar to conceal myself in darkness, making grotesque faces from kissing Thor. I leaned against the pillar, listening carefully for Loki. The one I am here for. I heard a faint voice murmuring what was a different language to my ears. My molecules were still rearranged I had noticed and began to run through the palace walls at super speed even through what seemed like a throne room but I didn't take the chance to stop and look around. I kept running through everything even through the Asgardians into what seems like a jail in Midgardian terms. He's here, I can feel him. I walked down the corridors to see different races standing in the glass prison cells, stopping in front of a cell that looked empty but saw someone lying down on the bed, reading a book. I smiled and rolled my eyes and walked up to the glass, knocking on it. The person sat up and looked out the glass window but in the instant I stepped to the side, lightly laughing. I stepped through the wall through the bed, my molecules solidifying and sat down beside Loki.

I reached up to stroke his wavy hair, "Hello, my love." I said in a whisper.

He almost dropped his book in surprise and I chuckled, pulling my hand away getting up, walking over to the glass window, looking out at the other prisoners.

"What in heaven's name are you doing here?" I heard Loki say in a whisper. I smiled, pulling back the hood of my cloak, shaking my head letting my hair return to normal.

"I told you I'd come for you." I turned around to face him, a hurt look on my face. "You don't want me here?" I frowned, looking like I could cry. "I defied space to get here!" I almost yelled but in that instant Loki rushed towards me, the book falling to the floor, putting his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Shhh!" He said close to my ear. "Did anyone see you?"

I laughed, sticking out my tongue to allow the tip touch his hand, placing my hand on his pulling it down to speak, "Oh… you don't have to worry about that."

"Don't do that right now." He told me.

I smiled, turning around to face him, getting on one knee kneeling, "Yes, my king." I turned my eyes and head to the side, listening hard. I smirked and chuckled again, looking up at Loki. "Thor's coming." I got up on my feet, pulling the cloak over my head covering my face. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"You-" Loki began to say and I smiled, rearranging my molecules, turning towards the east wall and walking through it to the other side.

I heard the scuffing of familiar boots coming towards the cell; I looked around the corner to see Thor in a gray cloak, the hood down.

"After all this time, now you come to visit me, brother? Why? To mock?" Loki asked his "brother".

"I need your help. And I wish I could trust you…" Thor admitted to him.

"If you did, you'd be the fool I always took you for." Loki said.

I tilted my head side to side in thought and nodded in agreement. "Thor… you are too gullible and stupid." I said to myself, taking a deep breath, stepping through the same wall I walked out of and pulled back my hood, solidifying again. I noticed that Loki was looking at Thor but saw that his eyes turned to me as he was pondering Thor's "truce" as it seemed to be. "Hello Thor, nice to see you again." I said in a cool voice.

"How did you get here?" Thor said to me, his voice raised a little but with my vampire hearing I heard it loud and clear.

"The question is how did Heimdall not see me?" I said with a devious smile on my face. Loki grabbed my arm and squeezed it so hard I thought my arm would break and I growled at him, "Fine!" I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked away to lean against the wall, my head flopping down in embarrassment.

"When do we start?" Loki said to Thor.

"Wait, what?!" I almost yelled, stepping forward to be seen by everyone, even the other prisoners. "You are seriously going to join up with your brother?!" I yelled at Loki. "You've gotta be kidding me." I said through gritted teeth. Loki turned to me with a look on his face that could kill. My eyes widened and I took a step back with my hands in the air in surrender.

"I just have to go speak with father." Thor said to Loki hoping I wasn't listening. I can't stop my vampire hearing from working even if I tried. Which I never want to! Thor turned his head to look at me and turned to walk away, I held up my hand signalling Loki not to talk yet as I heard the door close behind Thor.

"Man! I never realized how stupid Thor is!" I laughed heartedly. Loki sat down on his bed, laying his head back against the wall, letting out a sigh. I looked back at him and my shoulders dropped. "Okay, okay, okay." I walked over to him, my head hanging low. "I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut and never came like you told me to." I said, my eyes starting to tear up, walking to the glass window banging my fist against the glass so hard it would break my hand but didn't and watched my hand go through the glass. I sighed and stepped halfway through before Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the cell into him, wrapping his arms around me under my cloak. I stood there rigid as he began rubbing my back.

"No, no." I heard him say to me. "I'm proud of you that you didn't listen to me when I told you not to come here."

I lifted me head up to look at him. "Really?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around him. "I thank you for telling me in a different way. The way you use it normally."

He gave a low laugh and said, "You're welcome, Amadora."

I smiled and pulled away from him, "Now that we've cleared that away." I sat on his bed, looking at him. "Have you ever thought of how you would get out?"

He turned to me with a look of astonishment, "Actually…" He rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down beside me. "I've never even thought about it."

I shook my head, lightly laughing. "I knew I had to do all of the thinking this time."

Loki smiled, "And I never thought you'd ever be this scheming."

I smiled back at him, "I would tell you what you already know." I got up and took a deep breath, black energy surrounding my entire body even my head, opening my eyes, scleras and irises turned black with a blue moon and star in each iris glowing, my fangs extending, running at the glass window, diving right through, doing a forward cartwheel landing straight on my feet. Just as I was going to look back at the glass, the giant gold doors flew open, two guards running in pointing their spears at me but I acted fast, especially using my super speed I ripped off their helmets tearing off their flesh, sucking them both dry in a millisecond. I roared, pulling my head away from the last guard's neck feeling full of blood. I licked my lips of their blood, the black energy around me dying down and turned back to the cell, noticing Loki wasn't there. My head dropped but the next thing I knew he was dressed his Asgardian garb, pulling one of the guard's dead bodies through the glass to make it look like he did it.

"Sorry." I said, picking up the other guard throwing him into the cell beside the other. "I hadn't eaten enough back on Midgard." I looked down at my outfit and noticed that it wasn't covered in blood. Good.

"No need to apologize to me." He said to me, smiling. "You did a great job, my dear." I smiled back at him.

"Why thank you, my King." I said to him, grabbing my cloak and curtsied, then kneeled in front of him. He grabbed my chin in a gentle way and pulled me to my feet.

"I think we should leave right now." He suggested and I nodded in response.

I followed Loki down the long gold hallways and corridors, around a corner into what seemed like a bedroom; the bed covered in black and green linen and blankets. He opened the door and gestured for me to go in first and once I stepped in, he closed the door behind himself and walked a few feet over to his bed, deciding whether if he should sit down or not. I smiled, leaning against the door, staring at him.

"It's nice to get out of the stuffy cell and into a place I know from the inside out." Loki told me. But I just smiled, feeling bold while wild questions ran through my head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have strippers here in Asgard?" I had enough courage to ask the God of Mischief as I started to approach him.

"No… I don't believe so. What are strippers?" He took a step back as I came closer. I slipped my cloak off and let it drop to the floor.

"They are people paid to take off their clothes, dance, and tease the people that tip them."

Loki glanced at my cloak that was now on the floor, and then glanced at me, "Oh?"

"You think you'd be interested in that sort of thing?" I asked as I slipped my boots off.

He looked confused, "I'm sorry? What are you doing?" I smiled as I stopped less than a foot away from him. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards until he plopped down onto his bed. The whole time he just stared at me, confusion and wonder eminent in his dazzling blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked more sternly.

"Relax," I smiled, "I wished we had some music to play. But, I guess we'll just skip it."

He looked absolutely terrified, but I liked the feeling of being in power as he taught me since then, especially when it concerned matters like this. I smiled as I unzipped my leather corset off and tossed it to the God. He caught it and looked at it. His brilliant blue eyes grew huge as they regarded the item of clothing and then the shirtless me standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" His question came out in a whisper.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked back as I gripped him by his broad shoulders and straddled him, slowly slinking down onto his lap, with my chest pressed up against his. Loki didn't know what to do with his hands. He was still holding my top in his right hand, but his eyes were staring at me. His breath had quickened, and so had mine. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I didn't want to stop as I was alone without him for what seemed like years. I smiled as I unhooked my bra then let its shoulder strap fall from my shoulders. I slid it off myself, and then held it out to the side, dropping it on the floor.

"Oops," I whispered as Loki's eyes grew bigger.

"Is this it?" Loki asked in a whisper as he tried to not glance at my chest as if he'd never approached me before.

"Yes," I nodded, trying to remember to breathe as the reality of what I was doing sunk in.

"I missed you so much," Loki breathed as he dropped my top.

His lips crashed into mine, sending my heart into a frenzy. His arms snaked around my waist as he held me closer, crushing my bare chest against him. His hands ran down my curves, sending a shiver down my spine, and raising goose bumps on my flesh. His touch was cold and soft and so was mine, but I liked it and wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his long black hair, and yanking it playfully as I teasingly grinded against him. I could feel Loki's tongue run along my bottom lip, pleading for entry as his hands gripped my back hard, never letting go. I opened my mouth and our tongues collided as we kissed each other deeply, urgently. I continued to grind against him, and smiled when I could feel his body responding to the stimulation of my movements. Loki laid a trail of kisses from my lips, across my jawline, and down my neck. I bit my lower lip in pleasure. He bit the soft skin he found there gently, causing me to sigh, my fangs extending out and my eyes changing colour. I pulled his long hair back hard, making him look at me.

"Do that again…" I said to him in a ragged breath of voice, looking into his eyes while showing my fangs. "And I'll have you one way or another."

He looked down at my fangs and showed me the most seductive smile I have never seen before and leaned down to kiss where he had bitten me, and then bit me again, this time harder, causing me to moan softly. He smiled at my reaction. Why is he making it so hard for me to hold back my lust for his blood? I needed him so much, both ways, but I don't know if I'd kill him or not. My heart was beating so fast like it was going to rip me open.

Then, eagerly, he flipped me onto my back on the bed. His mouth found my chest and kissed it all over, finding a couple sensitive spots and nipping at them playfully. I moaned somewhat a bit louder than my others. I wrapped my legs around him, continuing to rub myself against him. My hands gripped his back hard, my sharp nails digging into the leather of his armor as his hands explored my body. I needed him so much more that I had ever thought of before, not just emotionally or mentally, but now physically. All emotion put together from being apart from him for so long.

Just then Loki's lips found mine again, kissing me more passionately then before as his hands explored my chest. I moaned as Loki began to grind against me, pressing his hips into mine, and rubbing in all the right places. I bit his bottom lip a little harder with my fangs to stifle back a moan, but it only made him groan and rub himself against me harder.

I gripped his armored shoulders and sat up, kissing him back a little more urgently, pushing him over with my chest, unwrapping my legs from around him pulling him up to stand with me. I ran my hands down to his sides as he also trailed his cold hands to my back and gripped it even harder; his tongue kept going with its rhythm as it licked the roof of my mouth and my fangs. I shivered in desire turning our bodies around towards the east wall using my super speed, pushing him into the wall as he grunted, his head flopping back against the wall, exposing his neck to the left.

I smiled, kissing down his chin, jawline to his throat, noticing his jugular vein beating quickly in pleasure. I snarled quietly leaning into his neck, smelling him. I showed my fangs, beginning to touch my fangs to his neck, my eyes widening while turning black with blue stars and moons in my irises. I pulled back abruptly and backed up, covering my mouth while falling onto my backside on his bed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I can't drink his blood now. I could drain him without meaning to. I can't lose him again!

Even though my eyes were closed, I could hear the rustle of leather against the wall and clink of metal falling to the floor and the scuffing of Loki's boots against the floor as he sat beside me on his bed. I could feel his cold hand grab hold of my hand that was covering my mouth and pulled it down to look at my fangs.

"Look at me, Amadora," I heard him say to me, feeling his breath against my ear, slightly gripping my wrist but the touch worked effectively. I opened my eyes to see his face was inches away from mine and my eyes grew a little wider. "Why did you stop?" He asked me as he tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

I swallowed, and turned my head away from him, "I-," I began to say as stray bloody tears fell down my face.

Loki grabbed my chin under his hand and turned it towards him, wiping my tears, "Don't cry, my dear," and he leaned in to lightly kiss my lips. "Now tell me what's wrong…"

I dropped my head in an awful state, "I- I don't want to hurt you…" I admitted, hanging my head in shame.

He laughed, a shadowy yet naughty, addictive and seductive voice, and pushed me over with his body, resting on top of me, "What makes you think you will hurt me?" he asked as he pinned my arms down against the bed.

I looked up at him with my agitated vampire eyes and rolled them, "Okay, I know you _are_ a God and all but you should know by now that it's in my nature, well, the human nature part of me is to worry about who I bite and suck blood from." I wiggled a little, trying to get away from him and he moaned quietly while staring into my eyes and I swallowed. "I care about you too much to hurt you, Loki." I said in a whisper.

He smiled, "Just relax." He leaned his head towards my neck and smelled me as I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to rip off the top parts of his armor and bite him. He licked my neck with the tip of his tongue which made me shiver and pressed his leather armored chest onto my bare chest, still licking my neck.

"Even if I am a vampire…" I began to say as he started to rub himself against me and I bit my bottom lip. "You are making it very hard to hold my instincts back." Loki chuckled and nipped at my skin, rubbing against me a little harder. "You can bite me, if you want to you know?" I told him while turning my head to the side, indicating that I'm ready.

He smiled against my skin and bit into me, I slightly groaned in pain and moaned in pleasure as he ripped my skin off and sucked out some of my blood. I gripped his back again, feeling him grind against me even harder. I stroked his long black hair and pulled it back to make him look at me and I could see my blood running down his chin to his throat as he licked his lips of my blood. I smiled, my tongue flicking out to lick up my blood on his throat, nicking his Adam's apple with a fang, continuing up to his chin, lightly biting it laying my head back down on the bed. He got off me abruptly and I sat up, a frown and sad look covering my face, looking down. I got up onto my feet and walked over to the wall, facing it, my back to Loki as the bloody tears fell down my cheeks again while my eyes returned to normal.

I could hear metal clinking behind me, what was he doing? I soon felt a cold wisp of air against my bare back and I turned back around to see multiple Lokis standing around me with the top of their armors off. I swallowed again, a little scared of what the God of Mischief would do to me. The Lokis smiled at me and started to walk closer, my eyes widening and my heart skipping a few beats. I know he's _a lot_ stronger than I am but scaring me isn't a good thing! I took a step back to be stuck to the wall, but then I realized the Loki illusions were beginning to disappear, leaving the one and only behind, who was standing a few inches from me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You are what you are and I accept you for it as you accept me." He said to me, placing his hands on my arms, keeping me against the wall.

"But-," I began to say as he snaked his lean but strong arms around my back, pulling me closer into him.

"Shh," he told me while stroking my hair and back. Just a few moments ago, he was treating me like the woman I am, but now he's treating me like a little girl. After the turn of his actions I became really annoyed but felt comfortable and wanted in his arms again. I just laid my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat; I closed my eyes and wrapped my own arms around him.

"I missed you so much," I said into his chest as he continued stroking my back to calm me down and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you as well," I heard him say into my hair. I moved my head and looked up at him, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips quickly, laying my head in the crook of his neck. He leaned his head against mine and trailed his hands down my lower back to my torso.

I slightly gasped, my mouth opening showing my fangs again, "Please Loki," I said to him in a whisper, "I really don't want to drain you…"

He smiled, "Don't worry about me…" he said as he pushed his torso into mine as I gasped a little louder, "Bite me." He commanded. I shook my head, trying to pull away but he placed his long fingers on my head and forced my mouth to his neck. I hesitated but he commanded me to and I can't go against my King even if he does love me like I loved him. He overpowers me in every sense possible.

"Don't move…" I said in a whisper as I pressed my fangs to his neck, taking another deep breath, trying not to let my instincts take me over. I took hold of his upper arms and dug my fangs into his neck, piercing right through his skin to the vein, tasting the liquidy copper taste filling my mouth as I sucked some out. I hadn't heard Loki moan that loudly before, I pulled back from his neck, licking my lips and fangs.

"Mmmm," I heard Loki say and I smiled, trailing my hands down to his, holding them. I turned towards the bed and led ourselves over to it.

"You should know something…" I told him as my fangs retracted.

He smiled as he placed his hand on my neck as if he was caressing the bite he gave me, "Yes my dear Amadora?"

"Now that you've had my blood and I've had yours… I can sense your emotions." I said in a small smile.

He smirked at me, "Oh really?" I just nodded in response and he pushed me over onto the bed with his body, looking down into my eyes. "Show me…" I lightly laughed, leaning up to lick his neck as he shivered, and laid on top of me. I trailed my fingers and fingernails down his bare back, lightly scratching his skin, leaving little red marks behind.

"Actually…" I said, laying my head back looking up at him, "You should show me yourself since I know how you're feeling…" I said, wrapping my legs around his waist, "I can have some fun with this." I added with a devious smile.

Loki smiled, lifting himself over me, licking his lips while admiring my face and down my body. I shuddered and closed my eyes, laying my hands against the sheets of the bed as I felt his fingers trail up the front of me to my upper arms, pinning them against the bed. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful blue eyes looking into mine like I could read everything he wanted to convey in his beautiful eyes; the love, the want, the pain. I could feel myself going limp, my legs unwrapping from around him.

"Don't give in just yet…" I heard him tell me as he leaned against my bare chest, kissing my neck. I bit my lower lip turning my head to the side in pleasure.

"I'll try not to." I said in a whisper, gripping the sheets slightly as he chuckled and lightly bit the sensitive part of my neck. I opened my mouth to let out a low moan as my fangs extended in enjoyment of his every movement. He licked up my neck to my jawline, lightly biting my chin continuing up to my lips, hovering above them. He smiled his tongue slowly trailed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, but his tongue didn't rush in. His silver tongue slid slowly into my mouth then he pulled it back, just as slowly. I lifted my arms and lightly grabbed his shoulders, slightly digging the tips of my fingernails in and he growled lightly, his tongue entered my wanting mouth again, making me moan a little louder. I slid my tongue against his; hoping that it will entice him to stay longer and it did. He licked the roof of my mouth and I moaned snaking my fingers through his long raven locks, pulling his head back and he groaned. He trailed his cold fingers down my arms and sides to my hips, beginning to pull my pants down. I shivered, biting my bottom lip in bliss and dropped my arm to the bed.

"Freeze at my touch." I heard him say in a whisper and I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I always do…" I also said in a whisper as he trailed kisses down the middle of my chest making me quiver down to my stomach, pulling my pants down as he did. "Even the thought of you does that."

He smiled, successfully throwing my pants on the floor, gliding back up my body to plant kisses on my neck, licking it occasionally. I opened my eyes as he snaked his arms around my back and pulled me into against his lithe body, making me gasp as he continued kissing and licking my neck.

"Loki," I whispered into his ear, making him shudder tightening his hold on me. He trailed his long, cool fingers down my back to my torso to my thighs, picking up my legs wrapping them around his waist. I gasped again when he started to slowly grind against me. My eyes began to turn black, hunger coursing through my entire body. My hands automatically went to his shoulders and gripped them tightly, rolling him over so I could be on top, staring at him in the eyes. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my lips lightly. I returned the kiss with a light growl, making him pull back slightly as I trailed my hands down his front, propping him up against me, bending my head to his neck as I kissed and licked it. He let out a low moan in what I deemed pleasure and I slowly pulled his pants down, straddling him, sitting down in his lap.

"I never knew you could be like this…" I heard him say and I smiled, grazing my fangs against his neck as he moaned softly, gripping my back. "But I like it." He pushed himself into me and I bit into his neck breaking a vein as we both moaned in excitement. I sucked out some of his blood, licking the puncture wounds. I moved my head back, licking my lips and fangs and he flipped me over onto my back, grinding into me vigorously. I let out a loud moan and it quickly turned into a growl as I closed my eyes, I let my human senses take over my vampire instincts. My fangs retracted, my head flopping back against the bed.

"Do what you wish with me…" I said to him in a whisper and felt his lips against my neck, still grinding against me, holding me against him. I raised my hand to stroke his long hair again as he nipped at the sensitive spot on my neck, sighing. I felt his body begin to go limp against mine as our little escapade came to a close. I smiled, opening my eyes, "Bite me, Loki…" He pushed into me one more time and bit into my neck, sucking out some of my blood. I smiled in satisfaction while stroking his hair. "I can't believe it was a year ago you left." I said in a whisper, rolling him over onto his back getting up to sit on his bed.

"But now we're together again," I heard him say behind me and the corners of my mouth twitched up into a smile as he sat up behind me, wrapping his arms around the front of me, putting his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his holding them and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"There's no doubt that I'm really happy about that but I thought you'd be wondering how I got here most of all." I said to him, feeling hopeful he won't use me like he did before.

I felt his hand touch under my chin and hold it, turning it towards him, "I would love to know how you did get here…" He kissed my lips lightly, "just later."

I smiled and nodded, pushing him back against the bed with my own back. He lightly laughed and stroked my cheek. I took hold of his hands and rolled off of him to crawl underneath the covers, turning onto my side.

"Oh. So that's how you want to be?" He said to me in a serious tone as I felt him under the sheets beside me, kissing my shoulder to my neck while tickling my side.

I giggled, burying my head into the bed, "I'll tell you how I got to Asgard and what I had to do to get here." I turned my head to stop him and kissed his lips quickly. "A little later. I need my rest and I feel that you need your rest too."

Loki smiled and laid his head down, burying his face in the back of my neck, wrapping his arm around my waist, holding me close to him, "Mmm, I missed you my dear Amadora." I heard him say in a whisper, feeling a cold breath of air on my neck as he fell asleep.

I smiled, closing my eyes, "I missed you too." I said before also falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours passed and I awoke with a start, my mouth open in an effort to scream. I looked over at Loki as he lay beside me, still sleeping soundlessly like I didn't disturb him. I let out a held in breath, getting up slowly, feeling a cold wisp of air against my back and I shivered a little, walking over to pick up my clothes and cloak. I quickly put on my clothes using my vampire speed, placing my cloak over the back of one of his chairs by a black bookcase. It, of course, caught my eye and I began looking up and down the shelves, searching for something to read while he slept. I looked over my right shoulder to see him still sleeping soundlessly although he stirred a bit before settling. I turned my head back to the bookcase noticing that all of the books' spines were written in what looked like Rune.

"I should've known that _everything _in Asgard is written in Rune…" I said in a whisper through gritted teeth.

I let out a held in breath and noticed that my warm breath touched a book as it began lightly glow in front of my eyes. I tilted my head, beginning to reach for the book but stopped and rethought my options. I shrugged and grabbed the book, taking it out as it began to glow a little brighter as I touched it. I looked at the cover and touched the writing; it glowed and spelled out 'The Princess of the Shadow' in Latin. I dropped the book in shock but quickly caught it before it hit the ground. I never knew I could read Latin; maybe that was why the book glowed once I touched it. I looked behind me to see if Loki was awake but thankfully he wasn't and turned back to the book, I opened the cover and turned to the front page.

As my eyes looked through every Rune word and my hands kept turning every page, I stopped at a very unusual page with a picture of a young girl in what looked like black and purple long sleeved lace Renaissance dress, her long brown hair set in ringlets down her back set off her fair skin as she sat on a chair with a small smile plastered on her face. My eyes wandered over to a light scribble next to the page, it read '1487 – 1507, in loving memory of our sweet daughter.' She died many years ago and I felt a stray bloody tear fall down my cheek as I turned the page to see a loose page folded like a note. I took the note and unfolded it to reveal both Latin and Rune writing.

It read, 'In exchange for no further bloodshed of our race, we give you the next female child to be born in the next 300 years.'

My jaw dropped in astonishment and thought, 'who would agree to such a thing?!' but as I continued to read it to the end, it had a few letters written in Rune. Someone did agree to a thing like that. I looked over the books on the shelves and found a book of Rune letters; I skimmed through each letter to decode what the message said. My eyes grew wide as I found out who signed the paper, it was Loki. The man I love and who I've killed for! It couldn't be true could it? He _is_ a trickster.

I shook my head and as I turned to the next page my eyes growing even wider to see a paragraph written in the most eloquent writing I've ever seen.

'It has been 250 years until she was born, the girl I'd make my own but she grew deathly ill of a virus that was going on throughout the entire world of Midgard. Although I could never catch something like this, I would every once in a while, would go and check on her to see how she was doing but I could tell she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. I chose to bury her myself in a cemetery that I knew and could stay close to. I could never leave her even if I tried to.

After a few weeks of living without her on Midgard, I felt that I had to go back to Asgard as I had no need here anymore. As I walked through the large halls of the Asgardian palace, I saw and felt the darkness cloak over me it was a sign something had happen to her. I walked across the bridge to the Bifrost and looked down through the black hole to Midgard. She was alive.

She had been wandering around the world looking for guidance, shelter and food. But not the kind of food Midgardians would eat, a different kind of food was her particular choice as I gathered in her presence. In the always change in her appearance was to fit the fashions of the young girls about her, although her hairstyle has never ceased any alteration. Her long brown locks still trailing down her back in ringlets and her skin looked as if it was pale as porcelain. The urge of what I wanted to do but I couldn't let her see me. I agreed I would watch over her and be her guardian until she became of age. I never go back on my word, even though I am known for lying a great deal. '

On the next page, I saw another picture of what looked like the same girl in the same dress but it seemed as if her skin looked paler even in the picture. Next to the picture there were only two words well two names. 'Katherine Destavola.' I looked at the picture a little longer and finally recognized who she looked like. She looks like me! But I don't have a twin! My name's not Katherine! I dropped the book, falling to the floor as a hurricane of emotion crashed over me uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do or even believe!

I heard the bed creak behind me, I knew Loki heard that but I didn't give a shit. He lied to me and I know he _is_ known for lying a lot but to me that is unforgivable! I felt a whoosh of cold air behind me as I felt arms wrap around me, picking me up off the floor and placing me on the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to look at him.

"I see you found the book…" I heard him say to me as he sighed.

My fangs grew out in anger, my eyes turning to its black and blue star and moon state as the tips of my fingernails sharpened as I sat up, opening my eyes turning my head to him. "You don't have the right to lie to me!" I yelled at him, getting up as he took a step back and my chest heaved in anger. "This entire time I didn't know who I was!" I felt tears begin to flow down my cheeks, wrapping my arms around myself, falling to my knees. "All those people I killed…" I sobbed. "I watched my parents die…" I fell to my side, wanting to die for all the sadness and death I had caused for the 526 years I was alive.

"My dear…" I heard him say as he kneeled beside me, "Your parents chose me to watch over you."

I looked up at him, showing my fangs, a deep growl escaping my mouth, "Why would I believe you?!" I got up on my feet and used my super speed to run and pick up one of my sai weapons, running back over to Loki, putting the sharp end of the baton at his throat. "How do I know you…" I smiled, "The God of Mischief and Lies… isn't lying?" I growled in his face.

He laughed, trailing his hand down my arm to my shoulder making me shiver up to the back of my head, grabbing my hair pulling it back. My head went back automatically, wincing, slowly dropping my arm from his throat. My eyes closing as I felt his lips brush against my ear, "You wouldn't be here if they didn't choose me to take care of you."

I laughed in response, "You were going to kill them!"

He smelled my hair and said, "Mmm," He ran his fingers through my hair, "But that was before I didn't know I would have the most beautiful girl in the Nine Realms."

I swallowed, resisting the urge to smile at his actions. My parents arranged for the God of Mischief in front of me to have possession of me for the rest of my life in exchange for their own lives and the others in the race. "But how could I have never known about this?"

Loki touched my cheek and caressed it with his hand, "Your parents kept it a secret from you and I agreed that I would never reveal myself to you until you came of age."

I opened my eyes to look into his, "And that was when I came back from S.H.I.E.L.D. that you decided to pay me a visit…" I retracted my fangs as my eyes returned to its normal brown colour, "I wasn't scared of you that day, remember?" I laughed.

He smiled and kissed my lips lightly, "You shouldn't have been either way." He picked up my other hand that didn't hold the sai and put it on his chest over his heart. "I would never hurt you… You made this ice cold heart melt with the heat of your presence in my life."

I smiled, standing up straight, grabbing his hand to place on my own heart, "You made me awaken from the darkness even defeated my monsters inside my head."

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I love you, my vampire princess Katherine."

I smiled and replied, "I love you too…" I pulled my head back, placing my sai weapon on the bed, "So my real name is Katherine huh?"

Loki nodded and said, "It's as beautiful as you are, my love."

I put my hands on my hips looking at him finally noticing he was bare chested with his pants on. I lightly laughed and rolled my eyes, "How come I lived for 20 Midgardian years and thought my name was Amadora?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "Just forget about your past…" He kissed my forehead like he could erase the said past, "We're together now."

I smiled and nodded, placing my hand on his, holding it tightly, "A lifetime together."

"Of course my sweet," He said to me and caressed my cheek again.

I turned my face into his hand and kissed his palm lightly, "Have you seen the full extent of my abilities?"

He smiled but shook his head, "I don't think I have… Care to show me?"

I pulled myself away from him and walked over to the wall opposite to where he stood. I placed the bottom of my boot heel to the wall and stepped on it like it was the floor, beginning to saunter up the wall to the ceiling, my hair staying in place as it never fell to the floor as I was standing upside down. I looked down at Loki as he looked up at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, crouching down at the now floor to me. "Didn't you want to know how I got here?"

He responded with a nod and I smiled, "You'll be amazed for lack of a better word." I stood up on my feet, making my molecules rearrange in my motion, "Don't move…" I jumped down in front of him and walked into his body as he shivered in the effect of my presence. I laughed and took hold of the movement of his body, putting his arms in front of him, using his mouth to talk in my own voice "I can take control of whomever I please as long as I'm inside their body." I, using his hand, touched his face, caressing it from inside his body. "Even though the others would see the person I take control of and the unusual actions, the person I control won't remember a thing or even if I was inside their mind and body or not." I stepped out of his body and my molecules became solid again, turning back around to face him. "But for this demonstration… I let you remember everything I've done."

He just stared at me with an expression of amazement and pleasure playing across his face.

I raised my eyebrow, "Loki? My love, are you okay?"

He smiled at me, grabbing me around the waist, pulling me into him, "I am very impressed with you." He kissed my lips firmly, pulling away to look down at me, "That explains how you did it but it doesn't answer who you arrived in."

I smiled again, with a hint of deviousness seeping through, "Oh you're going to love this…" I leaned into him, "I used Jane to get here and both she and Thor didn't know I was there, although I had to kiss your brother in the end." I made a grotesque face remembering what had happened prior to getting here. "So disgusting."

Loki grabbed my chin, turning it to him as his lips hovered above mine, "Should I do something about it, my princess?"

I smiled, lightly kissing his lips before pulling back, shaking my head, "Everything is fixed now."

He smiled at me, putting his hand on my heart while placing my own hand on his heart, "I will protect you as long as you will be mine."

I smiled and laughed, "Which is forever by the way. You already made up for it." I pulled my hand away and laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Kept me alive for half a millennium and protected me."

He kissed the top of my head, "And I will for even longer."

I felt his cold hands touch the back of my neck, hearing the faintest click of a latch. I pulled away from him and felt where my breastplate was, picking up a silver lined emerald stone but as I touched it, I felt a small shock the exact same shock I had received when he first touched me as I was walking to my apartment from the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I looked down at the stone and it shone a bright green. I looked up at Loki who showed me the utmost kindest smile I thought he could never muster.

"Thank you…" was all I could say as he put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes feeling protected.

"You're very welcome, my princess." I heard him say into my hair but he pulled away picking up my arms but I reopened my eyes to see his thumbs running over my pale skin. In my peripheral vision, I saw the emerald stone glow even brighter as his hands glowed green as well. My eyes grew wide as small thin scars appeared on my arms in a green glow. I tried to pull my arms back from his hands but he gripped my arms tightly.

"Let me go!" I yelled, pushing against Loki even harder not even making him budge. I growled but knew it was no use to get away from him. I felt my eyes starting to tear up and let the bloody tears fall, I just let myself cry in front of him. My knees buckled and fell to the floor, but Loki kept a hold of my arms, staring at the glowing scars. I had a feeling he was counting them and dropped my head in shame, closing my eyes.

"Forty five... for-forty five..." I heard him say as he also fell to his knees in front of me as I wept. "Why haven't I ever seen these before?" he said under his breath.

"Because…" I sniffled. "I did this to myself when I was 18 Midgardian years old." I admitted, he placed his hand underneath my chin and lifted it up softly.

"But why would you do this to yourself?" He asked me while wiping my bloody tears off my cheeks.

"It hurts too much to talk about it." I said, wanting to cry some more.

"Please…" he said to me, and lightly kissed my lips. "Tell me what happened."

I shook my head, giving in and finally opening my eyes to look into his. "For every time I didn't have someone to love and for them to love me back..." I said but trailed off trying not to cry again. I took in a deep heavy breath, "I would harm myself because of the pain I've went through."

"Oh Katherine." Loki said to me, chuckling.

I immediately got up onto my feet. "It's not funny!" I growled, turning my hands into fists. "Do you want to know why I was never scared of you like every other human was?!" he got up with his hands behind his back, waiting for me to respond. "It's because I never had a normal life like theirs! I was adopted and an only child who got everything she wanted but it was never enough! I had friends from around the world and they all turned their backs on me! I had a sister who chose her now ex-boyfriend over me! She betrayed me! She told me she loved me but I knew she was lying." My chest heaved in both anger and sadness. "She chose him over her own sister. She broke my heart to pieces." I walked over the wall, trailing my fingers down it. "But as I got older, I realized that I shouldn't feel sad anymore." I punched the wall not breaking through but also not damaging my hand. "I should make everyone else suffer!" The next thing that happened was unexpected because all I heard was clapping. My eyebrow went up in question as I turned around to face him, which I didn't need to look very far as he was right behind me, looking down at me with the same devious smile I came to know and love. I put my hand on my hip and cocked my head to the right. "What?" I asked in irritation.

He chuckled, "That was well said." He put his arm through the opening of my own arm and put his hand on my back, pulling me towards his body.

"Really?" I asked and shook my head, causing my black hair fall around my shoulders. "So now you know why I joined your 'ranks' and try to conquer Midgard."

"Mmmm." I heard him whisper but cleared his throat, his head dropping in defeat. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I wish I could've been there to help you. Stop you from feeling all the hurt."

I shook my head, putting my hand underneath his chin to tilt his head up towards me, "No, no. Don't blame yourself. Please." I kissed his lips lightly. "I actually had a feeling that someone loved me somewhere in the world. I never knew that the someone could be the God of Mischief." I wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him tightly as more bloody tears fell down my cheeks. "I love you so much, Loki." I said and buried my face in his armored shoulder.

He hugged me back, gripping it as if he really did lose me, "I love you so much more, Katherine."

I pulled my head back to look up at him, my blood staining my pale cheeks. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." He smiled at me softly, pulling his arms back to wipe my face off and caress my cheeks. He leaned in to kiss my forehead again but I leaned up to kiss his lips passionately yet softly. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at me as I smiled back.

"Would like to have a tour of the palace?" Loki asked me while tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

My eyes grew wide, swallowing, "Um… you aware that you got out of Asgardian jail right?"

He pulled away from me and walked over to his bed, picking up my sai weapon, going over to my other weapons also picking them up, "Don't worry." He said and smiled at me, "They already know."

I shook my head, lightly laughing, "If you say so…" I said and walked over to where I placed my cloak, picking it up as Loki came over, wrapping the whips over and under my shoulders and put my arms through my sai sheathe bands on my upper arms. I smiled at him and wrapped the cloak around my shoulders, clipping it at the base of my neck, pulling the hood over top of my hair.

Loki smiled at me, moving my cloak behind me to touch my right arm and said, "You are so beautiful… Did you know that?"

I smiled shyly and said, "I didn't think I ever was but coming from you it means a lot." He leaned forward towards my shoulder and kissed it lightly. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. He loved me for everything I am and was and I equally loved him for everything he is. A broken destroyed soul wishing to be understood and now he has someone he can be with forever, me. I reopened my eyes and said, "You said you'd show me around?" He looked up at me as I pulled the cloak over my shoulder again.

"Indeed I did." Loki said and placed his hand on my back and gently pushed me towards the door, opening it for me.

"Why thank you." I said and smiled at him as I stepped out of his room into the big gold hallway. He closed the door behind him and walked a little ahead of me but it didn't take me very long to catch up.

As I was walking down the hall beside Loki, with the urge to grab hold of his hand and squeeze it by means of if I was going to lose him again, every Asgardian was watching our movements as if we both were going to do something we shouldn't. Yes, I knew that everyone never thought Thor would go to Loki for assistance and I didn't either, although I did help in the attempt to take over New York. I was just doing what my King had told me to do and since I loved him it was an excuse to my heart. Even though Thor didn't want to let Loki out, I think it was a good idea on his part. To my guess, it was also because they have never seen someone like me before as I am from another "realm" as they call it here, Midgard and now there are two Midgardians in Asgard, Jane and I. A human and a vampire; two very different species, although I was once human as I found out moments ago from Loki. I still can't believe I never knew about this, and even more shocked that he never even had the guts to tell me before this conflict we had before.

I took a deep breath and took in the smell of two familiar scents and four new ones, I stopped in my tracks and so did Loki. I watched as four figures walk up to Loki and I, they were all clad in Asgardian armor, one held a sword, another held a mace, and another holding an axe and the last held both a sword and shield. I didn't discover who they were until Loki began to walk by one of the three men with a curly long beard, as he placed his hand on Loki's chest, blocking him from walking any further.

"Don't you dare betray him." The man said to Loki and he smiled as I walked up a little closer to Loki, hoping for an acceptance to intercept. The man turned and walked away with the other two and a woman stood beside Loki. She pulled out her sword from her sheathe inside the shield and pointed it at Loki's neck as he closed his eyes.

"If you do, I'll kill you." She said through gritted teeth. Loki smiled and chuckled, reopening his eyes looking at me. I smiled in an act of help as I walked up to Loki and with my left hand grabbed the woman's sword from his neck, pulling it away from him with a bit of my strength as if I was a true human.

She looked at me, a glint of anger in her eyes. I caught the idea of no one ever being able to counter this woman's actions as she is a female like I am. She tried to pull the sword away from my hand and I let her even though she pushed the blade into my skin, feeling a sharp point against a vein and proceeded to pull it towards her. I winced in a bit pain, looking at the palm of my hand, trying to keep my human persona believable. My jaw dropped, watching as blood ran down my arm, a few drops falling to the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that…!" I said through gritted teeth. Loki looked at the woman and grabbed my arm, lifting up my hand to his face towards his mouth. I forgot the woman's presence as he began to lick up the blood on my hand pausing at the wound, pulling away still glaring at the woman. I smiled as he showed her my hand and turned his head to also stare at it. The wound began to heal slowly as they both stared, the expression on the woman's face was in astonishment and Loki's expression was just plain funny. His face lit up as the wound closed up fully.

"Who and what are you?" the woman asked me, loud and clear. I was about to open my mouth to answer but Loki spoke for me.

"She is meus omnia." (My everything). He had told the woman as she looked at me with distrust and suspicion on her face. He rolled his eyes in irritation and added, "If you must know what she is, she is something you or anyone has never known." She was about to open her mouth to respond with a question but Loki stopped her and answered, "She isn't the enemy, Sif." He slid his arm around my waist in a protective sort of way as my cheeks went a slight red.

So her name was Sif… I'll have to remember that. She stared into my eyes as if she was trying to see something inside me that was good. I smiled at her, giving her a curt nod of my head.

"Watch your back and I'll watch mine." She said to me as she turned away from us and began to walk away as I swallowed, hoping I didn't make him mad but as I looked to the side at him, he kept his normal displeased face from our recent encounter with Sif as he watched his brother and his "girlfriend" walk toward us. I didn't quite know what to call Jane exactly so I just called her what Midgardians called their significant other.

I leaned up to put my lips close to Loki's ear, "Here comes Thunder Boy and Astro Girl."

He smiled and laughed, "Very callidus, my dear." (Cunning) He said and kissed my cheek, "No wonder I still find you so interesting." I smiled and laughed as well, pulling his arm away from my waist to hold his hand.

"Why thank you." I said almost in a whisper as the two stopped in front of us, I indistinctively dropped Loki's hand as Thor stood slightly to the right side of me.

"I'm Loki, you may have heard of me." He began to say but Jane stepped in front of him, raising her hand turned into a fist to punch him in the face and as if I knew the future, I stepped in the middle of the little space in between Loki and Jane, grabbing her wrist preventing her from any more movement. "You can't and won't ever do that while I'm around." I said through gritted teeth, keeping my face to Jane as my eyes wandered up to Thor's face to see his reaction through my bangs.

"Neither you nor Loki will hurt Jane on my watch." Thor said, gripping his hammer, Mjlnoir. I smiled, showing my teeth and rolled my head around my neck, my hair brushing against Loki's armored chest back to the front, my fangs fully extended staring at Jane with my black eyes. Obviously being a vampire, I should look menacing to a human since they've never seen us before.

I hissed at her and she slightly jumped back. I smirked and gave a light chuckle, letting go of her wrist. "Not if someone else does." I said in a whisper as I continued staring into Jane's eyes. I caught Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder in the corner of my eye as his brother pulled him away from us women. I can listen to their conversation even if I'm not watching their mouths move.

"Don't you just love her?" Loki asked his brother as I felt his gaze fall upon me and the corner of my mouth twitched up.

"Do me and everyone else a favour and keep her under control." Thor asked Loki, I lifted my head up and turned it towards them, smiling.

"Oh come on, Thor." I said, showing my fangs as they retracted, my eyes returning to its normal brown colour. "That was just a one-time thing." I walked towards the two leaving Jane to catch her breath and stood beside Loki. "Forgive someone like me for that? I didn't quite mean for anything like that to happen." I lied through my teeth.

A few good things has come out from loving Loki well an enormous amount of great things has happened from being together even in fact, connecting half a millennium ago can do a lot to someone's brain like mine. He watched over me for that long and I still haven't asked him how old he is. Age hasn't actually bothered me but why would it when I was promised to him? I have to abide to the vampire rules and of course the era I was born in.

"Prove to me that I can trust you then we'll see." Thor told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah okay." I said, putting my head back looking up at the ceiling. There just might be a way to prove to you, Thor.

Loki chuckled, "Don't worry about her." Grabbing me around the waist again, keeping me close to him. "She's as nice as she is human." He said, caressing my cheek while looking into my eyes like he was staring into my soul again like before. "Right my dear?"

I nodded with a smile, "Of course."


End file.
